


Turn the Page

by glassofgin92



Category: Insidious (Movies), Saw (Movies)
Genre: Chainshipping - but different, Fluff, InsidiousCrossover AU, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, bookshop au, it's leigh though, lawrenceweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassofgin92/pseuds/glassofgin92
Summary: Lawrence is running his little bookshop and is actually very pleased with his life.But something is still missing.Then, one day, a little paranormal investigator stumbled into his shop...Bookshop AU / InsidiousCrossover AU
Relationships: Lawrence Gordon/Specs (Insidious)
Kudos: 10





	Turn the Page

**Author's Note:**

> my tribute to the #lawrenceweek by @adamisalive - Thursday: AU
> 
> I had this idea for a long time now, and now the time has come.  
> I really enjoyed writing this and I think this is the begin of great story :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was a typical thursday in Lawrence's little bookshop "Turn the Page "

Thursdays had always been a bit more quiet. Mondays and Fridays, on the contrary, were the days when Lawrence got most of his customers.   
So Lawrence just made himself some hot cocoa and settled behind the counter where he was sitting and reading. And waiting for customers, of course.  
Lawrence took a look at the whole picture. A hot cocoa in a "The Shining" mug, the book "Piranesi" by Susanna Clarke, with a bookmark around somewhere the middle, and himself, wearing a lightblue shirt and a dark tie, dark blue trousers and, on top of his shirt, a grey cardigan - nifty but also comfy.  
Lawrence was in his late thirties now, but instantly felt like about 20 years older.

But he actually was enjoying his life.  
After the loss of his right foot in a car accident in his teens, he knew, that he wouldn't do the highest jumps (ha!). Sure, nowadays people with prothesis could actually do whatever they want. But when Lawrence graduated college and came across this old rooms for sale, he immediately had this idea of his own bookshop.   
He really loved books since his childhood and always enjoyed to use his brains and imagination through them. Educational or fiction - he made no difference. Lawrence was rather well educated in medicine. That had always been something he was very interested in.   
The bookshop itself was always profitable enough, so Lawrence never really had to worry about finances.  
Lawrence, despite being slightly handicaped by his prothesis and cane, he was in good shape and excellent health.  
Only one thing was thing in his life was missing. Or rather one person.   
Lawrence had been single for too long now. His last relationship, with a nice and beautiful women named Alison, finally came to an end about 2 years ago. It really did just sort of end, because they somehow lost their love for each other. They separated in peace and for Lawrence the most serious relationship in his life until then was over. Lawrence had one girlfriend and one boyfried during his time at the college - since highschool he made no difference in that. Both were very special relationships for him, still.   
So, after the breakup with Alison, he concentrated on his work in his bookshop and even made more improvements for his whole store.

For a while now, Lawrence felt really lonely. Like something really important is missing. He really wanted to do something about it.  
But, sad as it were, love just don't walk through the door.

At this thought, the little doorbell ringed and announced a customer.

Lawrence turnded towards the door.  
A man was entering the bookshop. He was a few years younger than Lawrence, maybe 10, and had dark hair and was wearing glasses with thick black frames. On his college jacket Lawrence could spot some kind of logo, but he couldn't make out what it was.  
The man looked around while he stepped into the shop and let the door fall close silently. Then he saw Lawrence behind the counter.  
He threw him a look, kinda shy - as Lawrence would place it -, then smiled slightly and gave him a friendly nod. A nod that Lawrence knew pretty good. "I just want to look around. I don't need you. Yet."  
The man made his way to the shelves directly in front of him and disappeared between them.

At first Lawrence wanted to just sit down and continue reading, but this customer somehow caught his full attention.   
This man seemed a little nerdy and appeared slightly shorter than Lawrence. But he had a fit and slim physique and his eyes just seemed more honest than most of the eyes Lawrence saw on a daily basis.  
There was no possility for reading now.  
So Lawrence decided to check the lists for orders and storage on the computer he had at the counter and tried to get his mind away from this customer.

Some minutes passed until Lawrence heard that someone was slowly approaching him. And by being the only other person in the whole bookshop, he raised his head to look at the man.  
"Hi." The man said carefully and and waved his hand quickly as an equal gesture.  
"Hi." Lawrence greeted him friendly.  
Up close the man really was as attractive as Lawrence presumed. Lawrence looked at him expectantly.  
"Erm, this might be a weird question..." The man pondered a little, then he continued. "Do you run books about paranormal phenomena? Specifically, astral projection?"  
That was in fact a more uncommon question. But, in Lawrence eyes, not weird at all. Lawrence suddenly observed the logo on his jacket that he had seen from distance before. It was the logo of the ghost movie "Casper".  
Lawrence struggled to hide a smile, but the man didn't seem to notice.  
"Actually, I do." Lawrence said finally and made his way around the counter.  
He guided the customer up the old wooden stairs, to his sections on the second floor of his maisonette bookshop. The man followed him silently until they approached the shelf Lawrence was heading for.  
The older man seached with a pointed finger through the book covers. Then he found what he was looking for and took it out of the shelf.  
"This one deals pretty good with all paranormal or supernatural phenomenas, as a very detailed introduction. Then it really gets into detail with the topic of the unseen, or spirit world, leading to that, the astral projection."  
Lawrence held out to book towards the customer who took it. The man opened the first page to check all writers and contributors. This was not the first book this man held about this kind of subjects.  
He flipped through some pages. "Wow. This looks really great." With glowing eyes and the most passionate smile that Lawrence had ever seen the man flipped through another few more pages. Then he closed it and beamed at Lawrence. "Thank you, that is really going to help me."  
Now Lawrence was very thankful for his cane, his knees suddenly became a little weak.  
"Good." Lawrence began. "I have another book in mind. A very professional, but honestly believing work in the field of astra projektion. But I'm afraid I don't have it here. But I can order it for you, when you're interested."  
The man blinked, then smiled again. "Yeah, that would be nice. Thank you."  
Lawrence smiled back.

For a moment they remained standing there, looking at each other awkwardly. Lawrence heart was beating faster. He couldn't understand why this man had such an effect on him.  
"Right." Lawrence said and gestured the man to go first. The customer chuckled a little and made his way around Lawrence and back to the stairs.  
"This is a really beautiful bookshop, by the way." The man said while they were walking down the stairs. He turned a little around to look Lawrence in the eyes, as to show that his statement was truly honest.  
"It has this old and classic air, but you managed to keep it modern and sorted, nonetheless."  
Hearing these words - telling him that the bookshop gave exactly that impression he always wanted to - Lawrence couldn't help but to grin across his face. "Thanks. That's really nice to hear."  
"Just the truth!" The customer said with an overacted shrug, looking back at Lawrence again. It seemed he wanted to play it cool. Lawrence just thought that he never had such an adorable customer.  
The next moment this customer tripped over the last step - because of still looking at Lawrence - and fell down the rest of the stairs. Lawrence extended his hand but couldn't help it anymore, of course. The man managed to land on his feet, or rather knees, at least - to Lawrence's relief.  
When Lawrence approached the man he already was straight up on his feet again, looking a bit ashamed. "Oops."  
"You're ok?" Lawrence asked with a smile.  
"Yeah." The man scatched the back of his head as Lawrence made his way around him to his counter.

Lawrence entered the book in his computer to look if it's available. In the meantime the younger man approached his counter.  
"The book is available. I can order it right now, so you can pick it up tomorrow. Ok?"  
"Yes, perfect." He answered. Lawrence nodded and started tiping.  
He will pick it up tomorrow. He will come back tomorrow. These facts danced inside his head while he finished the order.  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" The customer suddenly said. Lawrence looked up.  
"Do you have any stationery? I would need an empty journal, or rather a sketchbook."  
Oh, an artist.  
"Sorry, I don't." Lawrence turned around to the little board behind him. "But I could offer you this."  
He held an empty sketchbook in his hand.  
The customer looked rather confused, but waited.  
"These is one my private sketchbooks. I don't run any here in my store, but I have a business partner who fabricates these at my wishes."  
Lawrenced handed him the book over. The man took it with an impressed look.  
"I like them to be bound into this imitation leather, because I like to keep most of them for longer. I don't only use them for sketches, sometimes I'm writing in them, too."  
Lawrence leaned closer over the counter and gestured the man to turn the book. On the back there are letters stamped into the leather: "L.G." .  
"These are my intitials." Lawrence explainded. "Like I said, my business partner designed them for me. I order a new set every now and then, whenever I need them again."  
The man looked at him, even more confused. Lawrence had to smile. "You can have it. If you don't mind the initials. And for free, of course."  
The man's mouth dropped slightly open. "Really?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you... Again." He smiled at Lawrence. This time Lawrence was almost sure, that he saw something in his eyes. Like the man might be as flustered as Lawrence.

Lawrence cashed the purchase of the man. "As I said, you can pick up the other book tomorrow morning, around 9, then it should be delieverd for sure."  
"Alright." The man nooded in agreement. "Do you... need a name?"

Right. Lawrence didn't ask for a name. Not that he wouldn't recognize this man. "Of course, sorry."  
"Steven Faulkner. But everyone calls me Specs."

"Ok." Lawrence noted the name on a paper on his counter. Not that he would ever forget this name again.

Specs hesitated. "What... What's your name?"  
Lawrence could see that specs was blushing and his heart made a jump.  
"Oh, yes sorry. My name is Lawrence Gordon. But it's just Lawrence." He extended his hand across the counter and they shook hands.  
"Lawrence." Specs repeated pensively as they let go again. "It was very nice to meet you, Lawrence."  
Then he slowly stepped backwards, intending to leave.  
"Yes. Very nice to meet you, too." Lawrence returned dazed.

"'Til tomorrow then. Bye." Specs opened the door and exited the bookshop by throwing one last smile at Lawrence.  
The door fell shut and the bookshop fell silent.  
"Tomorrow." Lawrence repeated quietly.

Lawrence looked at his desk. The cocoa was cold by now.  
He looked up and out of the window into the sky. And smiled.  
Tomorrow.


End file.
